Cinderella Kinda
by Nelanie
Summary: Everyone thinks that they know the Cinderella story but no one ever know the other story. The story of the boy who saw the magic that Cinderella had and hoped that one day that same magic will come to him as well. Full Summary Inside [Kagome/Sessoma]
1. Chapter 1

A.N Recently I have become a fan of princess stories and I have decided to rework some of my old stories but I finally have a drive to make these stories. I also got the idea after reading yasha012 cinderella.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that belongs to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Everyone thinks that they know the Cinderella story but no one ever know the other story. The story of the boy who saw the magic that Cinderella had and hoped that one day that same magic will come to him as well. Now sadly after 500 years that hope for an ending like that is ending. This is a reverse Cinderella story of a prince who was enslaved by his stepmom and half-brother.

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru looked out the window of his bedroom that overlooked the gardens of his home, which felt more like a prison than a home in the last few centuries of his life. Since the day his father remarried his life has become a living hell, his stepmother, Izayoi. Since the wedding for the humans of the kingdom and the mating ceremony for the demons she been making him suffer.

His father didn't notice his suffering because he is always busy either he be in his study reading over his scrolls making sure that every village or in the village was fed and the peace between the other kingdoms were maintained or he was out visiting the minor nobles of the land.

Sighing he broke away from those thoughts and focus on the sight before him in the gardens, some of the children were playing an odd game. There was chasing each other and laughing, he never got a chance to play these games since he was being groomed to become the next ruler of Western Japan.

A knock came from the door breaking his eyes away from the garden below. From the scent that was beyond the wooden door he knew that it wasn't his stepmother as of yet. Speaking a coming, the servant came in, it was a girl and human. From looks she was a around 13 just the age of getting married who knows maybe some young man or woman was already courting her. All in all her looks were plain black hair, brown eyes, on the shorter end of scale but nothing seeming to make her stand out from the other humans that worked in his prison.

The girl went into his closet, picking out his clothes for the day raising a simple green haori with the design of vines and leaves done in white, a matching green hakama with a simple white haori himo to hold it all together. Nodding to the girl he went behind the screen as his undress the scars on his body was still visible from his last 'practice' session. Letting out a sigh, the handed his clothes to the girl as she quickly passed him his clothes. It was one of the ways his stepmother tourte him. Making him dress and undress himself when there were people for that.

Quickly dressing, having mastered it after the last 50 years of having to do it himself. Coming from behind the screen he saw the girl with a brush in her hand. Raising an eyebrow wondering what she was doing, no one has groom him since she moved in there. Thinking that this is going to be some kind of joke he moved slowly towards the chair.

The girl moved behind the chair, taking a small lock of his hair carefully running the brush through it. "Your Highness. You have lovely hair, the silver is really a sign of the white inus." She said as she got the tangles out of his hair being careful not to pull it.

Sesshoumaru was about to let himself relax and enjoy the grooming when it occurred to him that the young woman would get punish by his stepmother if she found out that she. Unless this was part of her plan and young woman was involved. Turning around at lightning speed pulling his hair out of her hands, her grab her wrist. "Why are you grooming me, girl."

Shaken in fear she tried to pull her hand away from him failing. "I'm… just…" She started shake as the fear overtake her wondering if she had done something wrong. "Performing…. my duties as… your hand servant." Her answer didn't make any sense to him all of his hand servants has been told to never groom him. "You sent you." He growled to her, wanting to know the truth. Still fearing for her life she whispered softly. "You brother…. he said that you need a female servant."

He growled more hearing that it was his half-brother. "That is half-brother human." His angry boiling to the top knowing what his half-brother was doing, he was planning to make him gain feeling for the human girl. Then take her away from him like he did everything else in his life. "Get out!" He yelled at her now knowing the plan even if the girl didn't.

"But… Your highness…" She whispered the scent of her tears coming to him full force before they were even shred. "GO!" He barked at her, letting her hand go in disgust. Turning away from her looking in the mirror, he watch her leave on hurried legs moving faster as the tears came running down her face.

Listening to her footsteps disappear down the hallway he relaxed a little, picking up the discarded brush he continue to brush his hair before tying it up with a white ribbon the only thing he has left of his mothers, after she ran away once she found out about his father's affair with the woman that is now his step-mother.

Sighing he turn from the mirror, getting up he made his way to the dining hall knowing that the first meal of the day was about to be served soon. He always made sure to arrive just a few moments before his father to avoid his step-family.

Stepping into the dining hall he took his seat the second one down from the right showing that he is the heir to the throne but his below his step-mother and father. His step-family was really seated his half-brother Inuyasha dressed in the signature colour of red and his step-mother Izayoi dressed in white. His father soon came in dressed in white and blue the colours of the house.

As soon as he sat down the servants came out with trays of food, each made to suit each person's perfect meal. It was the only thing that his step-mother couldn't ruin for him, watching the silver covering come off the plate he looked down at his meal. It was perfect the bacon piled in a neat section on the plate, the eggs done just the way he liked it plus the fruits on the side not touching any of the warm food and bread freshly made.

Waiting for his father to take the first bite, he then began to eat. He only looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat. Seeing that it was his father he relaxed a tiny bit. "Family!" Toga said making his voice clear for them all. "The King and Queen of the Central lands along with they daughter and son; Princess Kagome and Prince Sota will be coming to visit us for a while. I expect you to treat them with utmost respect." He said as he looked towards his sons, taking a sip from his glass, before speaking again. "Sesshomaru I want you to show the princess around."

Izayoi almost choked on her on her water, she couldn't believe her husband he was going to let that brat show the princess around. If they hit it off and he decided to court her and finally mate then she wouldn't be able to make him suffer anymore. Speaking up, "Husband are you sure that is a wise decision. Sesshomaru is very busy with his studies and training to have it take time from that might not be wise." She said making it seem like she cared about his studies and training when she make sure that his teachers beat him everyday plus make him work twice as hard. "Surely Inuyasha could show the princess around."

Toga turned to her, "Wife I understand but Sesshomaru has to show her around, it can lead to a alliance thru marriage if the two heirs were to marry." He stated the very thing that she was worried about but brought a smile to Sesshomaru's face finally a chance for him to be rid of the woman and have his own lady to stand by his side and help him make decisions.

"Father, I am honoured. I shall do everything I can to ensure the princess enjoys her time here." He said bowing his head, in understanding and respect. "Very good son. Now they will be arriving this evening so everyone has time to prepare."

With that all said breakfast continue with out any more talking. Each person having different thoughts on the family that will be staying in the castle soon.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that belongs to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi. (Even though I think it is pretty clear if I am posting on fanfiction sites that I don't own the OC characters of Inuyasha)

Summary: Everyone thinks that they know the Cinderella story but no one ever know the other story. The story of the boy who saw the magic that Cinderella had and hoped that one day that same magic will come to him as well. Now sadly after 500 years that hope for an ending like that is ending. This is a reverse Cinderella story of a prince who was enslaved by his stepmom and half-brother.

Chapter 2

It had only been a few hours since the announcement that the Western Castle was going to getting some guest. The servants were busy preparing bedrooms for the guest in the Eastern wing of the castle. Izayoi had the servants keep Sesshoumaru in the dojo training with the soldiers, she hated that her husband was giving that brat a chance to get away from her grip.

Walking into the dojo a cruel smile graced her lips as watch the soldiers train with real swords. The sweat and blood from her step-son just made her smile more it was a sight to behold in her eyes. His precise hair soaked in blood and his clothes turned burnt orange, she lived to see her step-son so tortured. Her smile widen thinking of what the princess would think seeing him like that all bloodied, she would be disgusted with him and leave him for her son. Yes with a plan in mind she would make sure that the princess sees Sesshomaru this way one way or another.

Walking away from the dojo she went to get ready for the family arrival, with a flip of her hair she silent signal the guards to up his training for the next few minutes.

Sesshomaru licked his lips as he tuck a stray strand of hair our of his eye which was a mistake on his part, the guard threw a fist knocking him back . Spitting out the blood his eyes caught a glimpse of Izayoi flipping her hair. Oh how much he hated her with every fiber of his being, placing his mental walls up knowing that she hope to make him look bad infront of the princess and knowing her it would work.

His attention fully focus on the guard in front, the guard had do away with his sword to do some hand to hand combat. Raising his fist the movement having been ingrained in his body, on hand up to block and protect his face from any other attack while his other down to his side, his legs spread out to the proper stance for easy movement.

The rest of the training when hard not only did he end up getting hit by cheap dirty tricks he was covered in more bruises.

Limping to the infirmary he laid on the futon one of the few people that his stepmother hasn't been able to turn against him came to his bed. He let out a gasp seeing the young lord in the his condition it was worst than the day before. "Sesshomaru you really need to let your father know what is going on." The man said.

Opening his eyes to look at the man he was a mix breed of a black and blue Inu. His eyes were a lighter shade of purple today almost lavender, sadly that meant that man was in a joyous mood today. Looking at him more he notice that his normally braided black hair was in a pony tail today, plus his simple white haori with a red hakama and a black haori himo. Everytime he looked at man he swears that he was a miko and everytime he tells him about it he always repeat that him dressing like this was to help him think of the monks and mikos that are healers to the sick plus they spiritual powers.

Sesshomaru close his eyes sighing. "You know he will not listen plus she is now Queen and don't forget Father is head over heels in love her." He flinch when he felt the ointment on his bruises, "Relax Fluffy, if I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't to healing you."

Relaxing as best as he could, he let his mind drift back to the days before the woman when he was happy and his father cared about him more. He faintly felt someone shaking him, breaking away from those thoughts he open his eyes to see lavender eyes mirror his. Pushing the man away happy to see that most of the bruises had faded already. "What you doing, Miroku?"

"You know with you eyes close and a smile on your face you look very pretty like a girl." Giving him his trademark smile that made the ladies fall for his tricks.

"You better not be thinking of groping me." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh My Fluffy you wound me. You know my heart and hand is only for the ladies, but if I ever think of swinging that way you will be the first to know." He winked at him before laughing. "Anyway you better get going the Royal Family of the Central lands will be here soon and I am sure you don't want the lovely Princess Kagome to see and smell you covered in blood."

Taking a lock of his hair he saw that the blood was now dried into it, letting out a sigh he drop the hair. "You know this is what she want." Pushing himself off the futon he stood on his feet giving himself a moment to adjust. "Anyway I'll be going see you at dinner." He walked out the door not waiting for an answer knowing that he will be at dinner.

Getting to his room while avoiding Izayoi plus adding on that he had to bite his lips as he struggled to keep himself from limping. Finally reaching his room, only having passed a few servants who were sympathy for him but knew they would get in trouble for helping him.

Breathing in deep he could smell the hot water in the wooden tub, it was on days like this that he wished he could use the underground hot spring but she had ban him even using it again so he was stuck with a tub and boiled water.

Sitting in the tub he let some of the water in a smaller bucket pour over him, watching the water turn red. It was disgusting but he had to endure it, taking the soup in his hand she carefully wash his hair getting all the blood out of it. Once it seem to back to the original colour he quickly finish washing up since the water was getting cold already.

Being careful he quickly dried off and got dress in his normal clothes the white haori with red flower pattern with his white hakama and finally his yellow haori himo. Giving himself a once look over in the mirror he let small smile appear. He looked almost like his old self other than his eyes seem to be clouding with swirling emotions.

Quickly he ran down the stairs, just inside for his father to give him a once over approving of his look. Sesshomaru only nodded knowing that if he smiled it would give Inuyasha and Izayoi reason to torment him more tomorrow.

Everyone stood up straighter as they heard the family being annonce. "Welcome King Kyo and Queen Sakura of the Central Lands. Accompanying them are they children Prince Souta and Princess Kagome."

King Kyo walked in dressed very similar to them but the colours were black and purple, he had short black hair that seem to have a shimmer of blue in it. Queen Sakura was dressed in a black short sleeved kimono with a pattern of clouds in a deep purple colour with a lighter purple obi. Prince Souta was dressed similar to his father the only difference was his hair was tied back into a low pony tail.

Finally Princess Kagome stepped in after her brother, her head down so Sesshomaru couldn't see her eyes. Her kimono was the dark purple almost black the end of her sleeves were dyed to be black, her hair was down up into a bun, it was the same shade of black as her father. When she finally looked up Sesshomaru's breathing hitched her had the most beautiful eyes they were like the skies themselves unless blue.

Giving short bows Toga eyed his son telling him that he had to go escort the princess. Sesshomaru giving the briefest nod of his head stepped out walking towards the princess, taking her hand making sure to meet her eyes.

Kagome's parents and brother were watching the interaction. Wondering what they strong headed daughter/sister would do the young man. They held back they shock when she simply smiled at him nodding her head.

"Princess Kagome, I Prince Sesshomaru will be accompanying you during your stay here at our home." He said giving her hand a light kiss before standing up straight.

"It is an honor Princess Sesshomaru."

"Is there anything that you need Princess simply ask and we will do our best to make it real"

"Then I wish that you will just call Kagome please, no Princess no Mi'Lady, no Lady just simple plain old Kagome."

"I can do that Kagome if you address me as Sesshomaru."

With a nod Sesshomaru agreed to the simple terms, offering his arm to her which she took.

Kagome was smiling at Sesshomaru but on the inside she was screaming at her parents from dragging her to this place, at Sesshomaru and his whole family for knowing that this was a marriage arrangement trip more business than anything. That's all this was a business transaction, with her being the transaction.

Kagome scan Sesshomaru's face, seeing if he seem at all upset about this as much as she was. From all that she got his face and eyes remind clouded with emotions swirling.

"Sesshomaru, I was wondering if you could show me around." Kagome asked, as she casted a look back at her parents promising that she will act like a lady in front of them.

To Be continued.


End file.
